


A light that destroys fate

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, FFXV x KH, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, gods are asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Sometimes it takes little, a good deed or light to awaken and heal a man and change the fate that someone has already decided





	1. A good deed

Noctis and the rest of the group stopped in an area dedicated to the campsites where several families supported.

 

Prompto exclaimed as he got out of the car with Riku: - We needed a little break, after all the material we recovered to refurbish the royal yacht .-.

 

Riku stood in silence near his parents as he thought that they would soon arrive in Altissia and that he would meet the famous Lunafreya.

 

The child despite the history of political marriage between his adoptive father Noctis and the Oracle no longer felt hatred towards the girl, thanks also to the words of Prompto, his second father.

 

The four discussed happily while Riku looked around as curious as all children.

 

The atmosphere seemed calm until a familiar voice called to him: "Look who we find in this campsite: Prince Noctis together with his group of friends and the little orphan."

 

Noctis whispered softly to Riku: "Go explore the camp." Then he turned his attention to Ardyn and asked: "Why are you here and not in Altissia with Ravus?"

 

Prompto murmured in a low voice to his son: "Go and play!" He gave a big smile and Riku easily ran into the campground under the watchful eye of both parents.

 

Ardyn replied calmly as he scratched his chin: "I wanted to make sure his majesty reaches Altissia quickly and safely." He looked absently at Riku as he disappeared among the tents and campers parked in the area.

 

Gladio murmured in a low voice as he raised his head to look up at the sky: "No!" The King's shield did not like Ardyn as he found him a suspicious and unreliable type.

 

Ignis said in a diplomatic and serious voice while giving a slight nudge to Gladio: - The preparations for the departure towards Altissia have almost come to an end and we do not need further help from your chancellor.-.

 

Noctis confirmed his friend's words: - I confirm the words of Ignis.-.

 

Ardyn muttered in a cheerful voice: "Ah!" Then I will remain in your company for a few more hours before leaving for Altissia .-. He started flipping through the newspaper, while Prompto shook his head disconsolately.

 

Riku meanwhile continued to turn quietly around the campsite avoiding some mud pools or electric pipes that connected the campers to the electric current.

 

The child was about to return to his parents when a man shouted pointing his finger at him: - He has gray / silver hair and pale skin of the same color. It is a daemons disguised as a child.-. A group of campers turned towards him.

 

Riku squeaked as he began to tremble: "Me ?! I am a child ... -. He was afraid of the looks of terror and hatred that the adults were throwing towards him.

 

The man shouted in a harsh voice as he picked up a stick on the ground: - A daemons disguised as a child, but his gray / silver hair betrays your demonic nature. You have to kill yourself! -. He tried to hit Riku with the stick, but the child dodged the attack and started running and screaming.

 

Riku shouted as he continued to run: - Help! -. And he threw himself into the puddle of mud to cover the color of his hair and not be found by those who pursued him.

 

Noctis hearing his son scream and exclaimed in alarm: - Riku.-. And he glared at Ardyn, who put his hands on it.

 

Ardyn replied in a calm voice as he followed the group to the source of the screams: "I did nothing!"

 

Prompto snapped forward and ran to find Riku in a puddle of mud and surrounded by a group of men shouting at him.

 

Prompto immediately threw himself at his son getting dirty in the mud and a sweet smile appeared on his face as he stretched his hands towards him.

 

Riku immediately threw himself into his father's arms, while Noctis saw his son tremble and asked sharply: "What have you done to that child?" Ardyn glanced over at Riku, who was trembling in Prompto's arms and seemed about to cry.

 

The man stepped forward and pointing his finger at Riku said: "That child is a daemons!" Gray / silver hair is a hallmark of when they dress up as human beings. We must eliminate it before it spreads the starscourge on the campsite .-. He pointed the stick at Riku who began to cry in despair.

 

Ardyn exclaimed: "What a ridiculous thing with no logical sense!" He took a step forward towards the man who continued to shake his stick. He wondered how his brother Somnus would react to this nonsense.

 

Somnus appeared in his mind and exclaimed: "Burning it!" It doesn't matter if he is a child or just a stupid superstition, everything must be destroyed for the good of the people.-.

 

Ardyn asked in a low voice: "I didn't kill you along with what little remained of my humanity?"

 

Somnus replied with a mocking voice as he watched Riku: "Apparently your human side continues to live as long as you want to deny it and so I continue to live in your mind and haunt you."

 

Noctis hissed in a furious, grim tone: "Eat those words right away!" Riku is not a monster and you do not have the right to accuse him or condemn him .-. His hands were shaking as he heard his son cry in despair.

 

Prompto shouted: "You have no right or proof to make Riku cry." Please apologize, immediately! -. And he clasped Riku to his chest to protect him from that group of people and Gladio stood before the blond ready to attack anyone who dared get too close to Riku.

 

The man replied still in a harsh tone: "He is a monster!" A daemons! -.

 

Noctis could no longer contain his anger and raised his arm to call an ancestral weapon and hit that man who was still hurting and crying Riku when his hand froze.

 

He turned and met Ardyn's serious glance that whispered softly: "A sovereign should never give in to anger and use his weapons improperly." He let go of Noctis's arm and, touching the man's arm, said: "I see you're strangely insistent with this theory of yours and you like to see that innocent child crying." He took another step forward and continued: "Isn't it because you want to hide your identity as daemons?" He let go of another little star in his arm and prepared to enjoy the show.

 

The man stammered as the people around him surrounded him: "You're wrong ... Aargh!" Grrr! -. The man turned into a daemons and people began to run away in panic and terror.

 

Ardyn cast a serious look at Noctis and said in a serious voice: "Now you can vent your anger." And he left while Noctis, Gladio and Ignis occupied the daemons.

 

The imperial chancellor glanced at Riku who was still shaking with fear and turning to him said, turning to the remaining people to watch the fight: - I hope you will apologize to that child for scaring him and calling him "monster" .-. And he walked slowly away as people began to apologize or return to their affairs by feigning indifference.

 

Once again Somnus' voice sounded once more to shield him: - And so the generous Ardyn Lucis Caelum comes back to life and replaces the bad chancellor of Niflheim.-.

 

Ardyn replied in a serious voice as he struck his brother: "It's just a small exception!" And he continued

 

When the fight ended, Noctis muttered, looking at Riku, who was covered in mud from his head and feet: "Let's go to the Camper we rented to take a bath." He gently touched his son's arm to calm him.

 

Prompto muttered in a sweet voice to Riku: "It's all over." You don't have to be afraid anymore ... -. The child did not answer, but hid his head in Prompto's jacket.

 

When they entered the small bathroom inside the Camper, Prompto took off his dirty jacket while Noctis prepared hot water for bathing. Riku remained silent and his eyes fixed on the floor and the last tears sliding down his muddy cheeks.

 

Noctis muttered, taking Riku in his arms: "Now, let's take all that mud off with a nice bath."

 

After the bath, Noctis dabbed Riku's hair with a towel and then said: "Now, you're clean, including your beautiful hair." He continued to dry them and then took the hair dryer to dry them.

 

Riku murmured in a low voice: "They are not beautiful!" They are ugly and have a horrible color ... -.

 

Prompto shook his head and said with a smile: "Instead their color is beautiful. Remember that of the Moon or the clouds on a clear day.-.

 

Riku murmured in a low voice as he looked at himself in the mirror: "But ... that man ...".

 

Prompto replied in a serious voice: "That man told only lies to hide his true nature as daemons!" You are a normal child and our beautiful son .-.

 

Riku murmured: "Even with this hair color?" He pulled a lock of hair, while Noctis turned off the hair dryer.

 

Noctis replied in a serious tone and looking at Riku straight in the eye: - I don't care what color your hair is. You are our son! And I love you so much that to protect you and see you happy I would do anything, even get stabbed by a sword in the heart. And I will always love you because we are a family and it doesn't matter if people make stupid claims about our appearance or we don't have a blood bond. We are a family and that is the only thing that matters .-.

 

Prompto added in a sweet voice as he helped Riku wear clean clothes and comfortable shoes: - And nobody will ever change this! And I'll do anything to make you happy and kick those who hurt you. Because we are your two dads and we will always love you .-.

 

Riku started crying again and murmured: "Daddy!" Pope! I love you.-. And he hugged him tightly.

 

Ignis and Gladio waited in the small hall while they drank coffee together and ate something.

 

Gladio muttered as he sipped his coffee: "You think Riku has been abandoned in the trash for the history of gray / silver hair."

 

Ignis nodded his head and murmured grimly: "I have this suspicion too." He took a sip of coffee.

 

Gladio ate something and then said: - Fortunately he found Noctis and Prompto as parents .-.

 

Ignis nodded as he finished his coffee: - Yes! Noctis and Prompto are two excellent dads for Riku.-. He heard the bathroom door open and Riku came slowly out of the room.

 

Ignis immediately got up from the small chair and asked in an alarmed voice: "Are you all right, Riku?"

 

Riku nodded and muttered in a low voice: "Where is Ardyn?"

 

Gladio asked in an alarmed voice: "Why are you looking for him?"

 

Riku replied in a calm voice: "I must thank him for having defended me." Or so my dads think. -.

 

Gladio hissed in an angry tone: "I don't like that man for how much he helped Riku today." He set the mug down on the table.

 

Ignis whispered calmly: "I think he's waiting outside the camper." Try to see if it's still out and don't spend too much time with it .-. He didn't trust the chancellor either, but he didn't want to be suspicious.

 

Riku nodded and slowly opened the door and after looking around he found Ardyn sitting on a bench, reading a magazine about sports cars.

 

Riku approached Ardyn and said in a serious voice as he watched the sports cars on the cover: - Thank you ... -.

 

Ardyn raised his head from the magazine and asked: "For what?" He put the magazine on the bench and waited for Riku's reply.

 

Riku replied as he struggled to climb over the bench: "You defended me from that man ... daemons."

 

Ardyn muttered in an indifferent tone and as he looked at the child sitting next to him: - Anyone would have taken your defenses in the face of such nonsense.-.

 

Riku looked down sadly at the ground and Ardyn let out a long sigh and asked: "Still thinking about it?" You are a strong child and all this should have slipped away ... -.

 

Riku moved his head and murmured: "I was afraid of being a monster ...".

 

Ardyn gave another long sigh: "You can't be a monster!" You are a good child and you have no characteristic, which makes you identify as such. A monster has the characteristics of that man. You should forget this stupid story .-.

 

The chancellor noting that Riku was still sad and asked in a serious voice as he sighed: "Do you like Chocobos?" Who loves those feathered cannot be a monster because there are races of Daemons that eat those creatures.-. He didn't know where that sentence had come from and why he was comforting that child.

 

Riku exclaimed standing up on the bench: "I love the Chocobos!" They are fantastic and strong creatures! They are the best and no one has the right to hurt him .-.

 

Ardyn looked puzzled as Riku didn't expect such a reaction from the child or such praise for the Chocobos.

 

The chancellor taken of Riku's enthusiasm continued: - And the best are the black Chocobos! They are proud and fast and their black feathers shine in the sun with reddish shades.-. I gasped noticing how he was behaving with Riku and the fact that he was returning to attitudes he had two thousand years ago.

 

He looked at Riku's hand close to his that dragged him smiling towards Noctis's rented camper and began to remember.

 

Ardyn was dragged by a group of children through a cornfield under the watchful and watchful eyes of Aera. He stumbles and the children take the opportunity to hug him or leave a crown of flowers on his head.

 

Aera bursts out laughing as Ardyn struggles to get up with the children clinging to her chest and arms. Ardyn with the children still clinging try to walk, but once again he ended up in the wheat under the laughter of the children of Aera.

 

After half an hour of play, Ardyn sat down under the oak and murmured: "I'm exhausted ...".

 

Aera offered him from the water and commented in a sweet voice: "The children of the village adore you!" Always want to play with you and offer you a small gift. I think you will be a great dad one day .-.

 

Ardyn almost choked with water and after a few coughs and whispered: - Become a father ... -.

 

Aera blushed and muttered in an embarrassed voice: "In the future ... Not now!" What did you understand?!-. He looked away even more red.

 

Ardyn murmured too embarrassed: "I was thinking for our future too." Maybe after the wedding I'd like to become a father ... -. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then gently stroked his hair.

 

Aera murmured with a sweet yet red face: "Yes, be happy and maybe have a family of our own ..." He smiled and kissed him again as the wind shook the branches of the oak.

 

Somnus exclaimed mockingly in his mind, interrupting the sweet memory: "You have not become the father of a child, but of tangible daemons." You even turned children or their parents into daemons by destroying entire families. As only a monster can do! -.

 

Ardyn shouted: "Go away, Somnus!" And he returned to reality with Riku who had a big smile on his face.

 

Ardyn, disturbed by Somnus's words, let go of the child's hand, but Riku immediately took it back and began to drag it to the Camper.

 

Riku exclaimed cheerfully: "Wait for me here!" Soon I'll show you a picture of Astra.-. And with a jump he entered the camper.

 

Ardyn remained outside waiting in silence, then heard a loud noise and Prompto's voice exclaim in an alarmed tone: "Riku, what are you up to?"

 

Riku's shrill voice answered: - I want a picture of Astra! I want to show my Chocobo to Ardyn.-. More noise was heard.

 

Ignis played the authoritative voice from inside: - Prompto, help him before he destroys everything! This camper is not ours! -. And even Gladio mumbles something, which was lost in the rattle that Riku was doing.

 

Ardyn hid her face in her hat to burst out laughing, as she had not done for two thousand years, and immediately stopped when she heard the door of the camper open and Noctis came out with a serious expression painted on her face.

 

The boy leaned on the railing and murmured in a serious voice as he scratched his head in total embarrassment: "I wanted to thank you for stopping me today."

 

Ardyn replied in a harsh and harsh voice: "You were about to do a foolish thing for a sovereign." He approached the boy and added: - You make yourself too carried away by your emotions and ... -.

 

Noctis added in a dry and serious voice: "It is not a good characteristic for a king." They repeat it often, yet I always make the same mistake .-. He looked at the sunset with a grave and thoughtful look.

 

Ardyn stared at the boy for a few seconds before he accused him: "Perhaps you are too prigo to understand the importance of your role."

 

Noctis replied angrily: "I know that my role is important!" As king for my people and for the prophecy for Eos! -. He looked at Ardyn and continued in a calm voice: "I know that everyone has placed responsibilities and hopes on my shoulders, and I also know that I will disappoint them because I am not the prince they expect of me!" And I try to be a good prince, but my every effort always leads me to the starting point and make mistakes or make wrong decisions .-. He clenched his fists tightly.

 

Ardyn looked Noctis in the face and blue eyes that seemed about to burst into tears and asked: "What are you then?"

 

Noctis replied in a calm and sad voice: "A pathetic caricature of a prince, to whom the Astrals have assigned a role perhaps too large for his abilities." And he turned his back to look at the sun that was beginning to set.

 

Somnus exclaimed with a grimace charged with disgust at Noctis: "What a pathetic thing!" And he would be the Chosen King ?! It is not even worthy to carry the surname or to belong to the house of Lucis Caelum.-. Then he turned to look at his brother and said: "The Astrals are stupid, dear brother. The role of King Prescelto has been assigned to you the role of monster and to that being pathetic.

 

Ardyn muttered in a low voice: "It's totally unfair ...

 

Somnus exclaimed: "Exactly, brother." He handed the dagger to Ardyn and continued: "Show the gods that they are wrong by killing their chosen one." He doesn't deserve his role and you don't accept yours, so it's up to you to finish this absurd story created by the Gods.-.

 

Ardyn took the dagger and said: "I do not accept the role I was given ...". He began to slowly approach Noctis who kept giving him his back and the dagger hidden in his jacket.

 

Riku's shrill voice came to the back just as Ardyn was about to pull out the dagger: - I found the picture of Astra.-. He jumped up the last stairs and immediately ran to Ardyn.

 

Ardyn made the dagger disappear and exclaimed trying to be cheerful, while Noctis kept shrugging his shoulders: - Let me see your Chocobo ... -.

 

Riku handed him the photo and Ardyn looked at Astra with interest and said: - Truly a remarkable specimen. When it grows it will become even more majestic and beautiful. You are lucky that you own such a Chocobo.-. He smiled and handed the photo back to Riku.

 

The child puffed out his chest full of pride for his chocobo and exclaimed: "I know!" He looked at Ardyn and said: "And you are a good person!"

 

Ardyn shook her head enigmatically; while Noctis had turned to look surprised at his son who was laughing as he held Astra's photograph in his hand.

 

Ardyn looked at Noctis and said as if to take leave and return to his camper: - Try to take away your defect because the lives of so many people depend on you or one day you will regret being so weak. With this I wish you a good dinner and good night .-. He ran a hand over Riku's hair and walked away in silence.

 

Noctis watched Ardyn walk away and murmured: "Good night and ... thanks again." Then he turned to Riku and said, "Let's go back inside." Dinner will be ready by now.-

 

Riku nodded and together they returned to the camper to have dinner. The next morning they left for Cape Caem to make the final preparations before leaving for Altissia.


	2. Lady Lunafreya

When they arrived in Altissia, Riku gasped as the city merged perfectly with the water creating a unique spectacle that never in his young life had he ever dreamed of seeing.

Riku watched the small gondolas cross the canals and exclaimed excitedly, indicating a means of transport: "Shall we go?" We go there?!-.

Noctis ruffled his son's hair and replied: - We take a little tour of the tour and then we go to the Maagho, a restaurant that floats on water owned by Weskham Armaugh. From there we will have to be able to have contact with Camelia Claustra, the first secretary of the Accord and then meet Lunafreya for the evocation of Leviathan.-.

Riku tried to repeat the name: - Wesk ...-. Provoking a general laugh and muttered offended: - Too difficult to pronounce. Who is it?-. His face turned red as he watched the boats pass by the canals.

Noctis picked up Riku and whispered in his ear so as not to be heard only by his son: - he is an old friend of your grandfather.-. Riku put it down and saw Prompto stopping a gondola to go for a ride to Altissia.

Hearing that answer, Riku became sad as he recalled his grandfather Regis and all the moments he had spent together in the palace or royal studio. When he played together, when his grandfather read him fairy tales or when he was tickling when his grandfather kissed him on the cheek or on his head because of his white beard.

And with all those memories and knowing that his grandfather was dead, Riku burst into tears suddenly and Noctis, understanding the reason for that crying, immediately took him in his arms to console him and noting that he was being watched by the gondolier, he said: "Don't cry!" Watch that Prompto has found a gondola and now we go around Altissia.-. He wanted to cuddle and comfort Riku as any parent would, but he and Prompto had to keep secret that he was their son to the imperials and the rest of Eos so as not to put his life in danger.

Prompto nodded and exclaimed: "You'll see that it's going to be a very fun ride." He took Riku in his arms and whispered in a low voice: "What's going on?" Slowly he climbed onto the gondola while clutching the baby to his chest to keep it from falling.

Riku answered in a low voice, taking advantage of the fact that the gondolier was talking to Ignis about the price to see the major attractions of Altissia: - Wesk was a friend of his grandfather. I really miss my grandfather ...-.

Prompto hugged him tightly and murmured in a sad tone: - Riku ... -. He sat Riku close to him who continued to cry again for about ten minutes before calming down and being able to enjoy the city tour as well.

 

The gondola placed him in front of him near the monument of Leviathan, where in front of him there was a girl with several paintings around which she exclaimed seeing the group of tourists: - Hey, fellas! Care to get your potrait drawn? -.

Noctis exchanges a quick glance with his group to decide, but Riku was quicker than everyone to answer: - Yes, do a portrait! -. He immediately got in front of the designer to get a painting done.

Noctis exclaimed: - Riku! In a group he wonders, if one wants to get a portrait.-. He noticed that Prompto and Gladio stood beside the child and Noctis said sadly, "This time you won!" They posed near Prompto and Riku and Ignis also stood next to him.

The caricaturist exclaimed: "Good!" Alright, if you could stand right here ...-. And he immediately started drawing the group on the sheet.

Once the drawing was finished, the caricaturist handed it to Noctis and said: - There! Have a look! -. Noctis burst out laughing followed by Gladio and Prompto as soon as they saw their caricatures.

Riku exclaimed as he stretched his hands towards the drawing: - I want to see the result too! -. Gladio immediately took him in his arms and after observing the drawing he made a face and said with disappointed tone: - But I'm not so ugly! -. Everyone burst out laughing.

Prompto commented as Riku continued to look disappointed at the result: "You're not ugly, you're just funny!" He continued to laugh as Riku continued to look disappointed at the drawing.

Gladio added as he continued to laugh: "Let's say the artist has captured the best of you!" And also of Prompto.-.

Prompto exclaimed, looking at the drawing better: "Of course, however, I don't have that nose ...". Riku looked at the drawing and nodded vigorously to his father's statement.

Noctis continued to laugh until his gaze fell on Lunafreya's painting that the caricaturist was exposing and he thought that there was little left to his meeting with Luna and the awakening of Leviathan.

He did not know what would happen after Leviathan awakened and if Luna would travel with them until they resumed the crystal or would be forced to follow the Empire and the elder brother Ravus. He hoped that the girl could travel with him to finally be able to live the freedom that had always been denied him and to make sure that Riku could accept her in the group as an aunt and not see her more as a sort of enemy because of the history of political marriage.

Prompto recalled Noctis: - Noct, let's continue the tour of the city? -.

Noctis replied with a smile: "Certainly!" He put the drawing away safely and went up again to the gondola to continue their tour of the city.

 

When evening came, Noctis and his group finally arrived at the Maagho restaurant, where Weskham Armaugh immediately greeted him behind the counter: - Welcome to Accordo! Cid warned me that you would arrive .-. He looked at Noctis carefully and added: "You really grew up, little prince!" Well, last time I saw you, you were just a baby.

Noctis said he was making Riku sit on one of the chairs near the counter: - They were better times.-.

Weskham said as he watched Riku look at the bar curiously: "So the voices you bring with you an orphan are true." He put a glass of fruit juice inside and asked, "Why are you taking it with you on your journey?" He offered the glass to Riku who immediately began to drink the fruit juice greedily.

Noctis helped the child to drink and after placing his glass on the counter, he said: "Dad could not tell you anything because he was afraid, that your phone was constantly controlled by the Empire and the same was true for the letters." Then turning to Riku he said: - Thanks for the fruit juice.-.

Riku exclaimed looking at Weskham: - Thanks for the fruit juice! -.

Weskham replied: "No need to thank me!" Then he turned serious towards Noctis and asked: "What did your father not tell me of such importance?"

Noctis leaned forward and whispered in Weskham's ear that Riku was his adopted and Prompto's son and the reasons why they had put that orphan story around. After the explanation, Weskham looked at Riku who whispered in a low voice: "Is it true that you were a dear friend of Grandpa?" The expression became sad and he was again about to burst into tears again.

Weskham immediately took Riku in his arms and replied cheerfully: - Yes! And I will tell you many stories of Regis in front of a plate of our special Lasagna and I'm sure you will ask for it a .-. He started tickling him and Riku burst out laughing.

Noctis murmured in a low voice as he clutched Prompto's hand: "I wanted to leave Riku with my father, but he insisted on taking him with us on our journey."

A shudder struck Weskham and he said in a serious tone, as he continued to hold Riku in his arms: - He knew something serious would happen and he thought about the safety of the people he loved.-.

Noctis nodded gravely and Prompto's grip became even tighter and Weskham said looking up from head to toe: "And he must be the lucky one with whom he decided to build your family." It must be hard to bear the history of political marriage, right? -.

Prompto shook his head and explained in a serious voice: "No!" Since Noctis and Regis talked to me about marriage, I immediately accepted because I thought that the peace of Niflheim and Lucis was too important for us and for Riku. I wanted Riku to finally grow up in a place without wars and barriers. Unfortunately it was just an illusion ... a deception of the Empire .-.

Weskham commented bitterly: "Yeah!" And most of the inhabitants of Altissia and Camelia Claustra also believed it, but the Empire deceived everyone and now it has put its hands on the crystal.-. He looked at Noctis and said, looking at his watch: "Now I'm going to prepare dinner and then we'll talk about the Empire, Leviathan and the Oracle." For today the restaurant will be open only for special customers. He made the prince's glasses and passed Riku to Noctis who held him in his arms, taking advantage of the fact that the place was still empty and could pamper his son with Prompto.

 

After the dinner in which Weskham had told Riku several adventures of which he had been a protagonist along with Regis, Noctis began to ask several questions to find out what the situation was like in Altissia: - Are the Imperials present here in Altissia? -.

Weskham nodded and began to explain while serving coffee to his guests: - The presence of imperial troops has increased these days under the command of Ravus and I am afraid they have hostile intentions towards the Astral to prevent you from receiving his help. -.

Noctis then asked: "Tell me about Leviathan?" Do you have any information about him? -.

Weskham scratched his chin and replied: "Information you don't know are few. He sleeps in the deep waters surrounding Altissia and is terribly proud and I'm afraid he won't leave his blessing unless he first tests you to test your skills.-.

Ignis muttered thoughtfully: "Unlike when we awoke Titan, we are inside a city." A clash with the abyss could endanger the lives of citizens who have nothing to do with all this history .-.

Gladio muttered worriedly: "And I don't think the imperials want to protect the citizens of Altissia from the pride of Leviathan."

Prompto muttered looking at Riku: - Yeah ...-.

Noctis asked again in a low voice: "What about the Oracle?" What's the situation?-.

Weskham replied in a serious voice as he looked at the coffee in his cup: "The oracle is in his villa, but Accordo has already decided to sell Lady Lunafreya to the Empire, once the ritual is complete."

Noctis hissed in a low voice: "Why?" He couldn't allow his friend to end up in a new cage created by the empire.

Riku repeated his father's words: "Why?"

Weskham took a sip of coffee and said seriously: "Agreement does not want to lose its limited independence that the Empire has generously granted it." He turned to the entrance of the restaurant where a familiar figure was entering: "But you still have time to negotiate both for the ritual and to take the Oracle in your custody." He immediately got up from the table and went to the entrance.

Riku asked in a shrill voice: "What's going on?" Then he saw a blonde lady entering the room with a stern and serious air, accompanied by two bodyguards.

Weskham approached and said: "I haven't seen you in my place for so long, my friend!" Noctis stood up with Ignis and approached his father's old friend.

The woman replied in a severe and cold tone: "I came here after reading your letter." he turned his gaze to Noctis and said, still maintaining the: - You are Noctis Lucis Caelum, the new ruler of Lucis and son of Regis? -.

Noctis nodded and asked in a serious voice: "With whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

The woman replied as she looked curiously at Riku: "I am Camelia Claustra, first secretary of the Accord, and I would like to invite you tomorrow at my villa to discuss matters concerning the future of Altissia and the Oracle."

Noctis said in a serious voice: "I will come tomorrow to speak with you, first secretary of Claustra."

Camelia observed in a serious tone: "I hope to have good conservation, like the ones I once had with your father, Regis." He turned to go towards the restaurant exit and said, looking at Weskham: "See you, my friend!" I hope for a quieter day for us and for Eos.-. He came out elegantly.

Ignis asked Noctis seriously: "Do you feel ready to entertain a diplomatic meeting?"

Noctis shook his head and answered: - No.-. He smiled at Ignis and proposed: - But we can practice all night to prepare you better.-.

Noctis smiled and looking at Weskham said: - Thank you for this opportunity! -.

Weskham replied: "We must trust our destinies to you and to the Oracle for the future of all and of Eos." Later he added with a more cheerful tone: - We conclude this dinner with a nice dessert and then we all go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day .-.

Everyone nodded and after eating the cake they went back to the hotel to rest and sleep, thinking about tomorrow.

 

When they arrived at the villa of the first secretary, Noctis was taken to the private studio of Camelia Claustra, while Riku remained in the salon together with Prompto, Gladio and Ignis. The child complained to his father Prompto: - I wanted to enter the studio too.-.

Ignis shook his head and explained: - This is a private meeting between Lucis and Accordo, not a simple chat.-.

Prompto raised his head and asked in a calm voice: "Do you think we will have the chance to meet Lunafreya?" He wanted to meet her and talk to her for the first time and also thank her.

Ignis answered in a serious voice: "I don't know!" We are not the ones to decide.-. Riku lowered his head as he took another cookie and ate it.

After half an hour Noctis left the study and Ignis asked in a serious voice: "How did the interview go?" Riku approached his father to find out what had been decided.

Noctis replied in a serious tone: - Camelia and I agreed that before the Oracle proceeds with the ritual the inhabitants of Altissia must be evacuated to avoid both reprisals from the Empire and Leviathan. For this you, Gladio and Prompto will be committed to helping the Altissia guard evacuate the population. And only then will you reach me and Luna on the altar where the ritual is held. After the conclusion of the rite we can take Luna into custody with us on the journey to also awaken Shiva and Bahamuth.-.

Gladio exclaimed: "It will be hard to evacuate the entire population of Altissia, even if we have the support of the Accord army." And we must also be quick to help you later against the Abyssal .-.

Ignis said: "We will have to organize a strategy with Camelia to coordinate evacuation as much as possible."

Noctis nodded softly and said in a serious voice: "He wants to talk to you too to coordinate a good evacuation strategy to the maximum."

Gladio exclaimed: "Tomorrow we will have to work hard to make sure that everything goes well." He looked at Riku and added: "And find a safe place to leave Riku."

Prompto asked in a serious voice: What about Lunafreya instead? Can we meet her before the ritual? -.

Noctis shook his head and explained: "We can't meet Lunafreya before the ritual." All except one person.-. He looked at Riku and said in a serious tone: "I managed to convince Camelia Claustra to make sure that at least he could stay with Lunafreya before the ritual." he bent slightly to Riku: - Obviously only if you want to go to Lunafreya? -.

Riku looked at his father Prompto and whispered in Noctis's ear: "But daddy, there's daddy Prompto who wants to meet Lunafreya a lot." Can't we change things? -.

Prompto burst out laughing and taking his son in his arms he exclaimed: "Don't worry!" After we leave Altissia and Leviathan's ritual, I will have plenty of time to talk to Luna. Go ahead quiet .-. he gave his son a quick kiss on the head.

Riku looked at both his parents and said: "All right, then I'll go to Lunafreya."

Noctis smiled and taking Riku in her arms said: - I recommend you behave yourself! See you after the ritual.-. And he also gave him a kiss on the head on his son and then accompanied him to Camelia Claustra.

 

Riku was taken over by selected guards of Camelia Claustra to the villa where Lunafreya had been staying since she arrived in Altissia.

One of the guards knocked on the Oracle's door and when Lunafreya answered, the guard looked at Riku and said: "You can come in!" I recommend you behave well with the Oracle or you will come back to Prince Noctis! -.

Riku did not repeat himself and immediately entered and murmured in a polite and firm tone that his uncle Ignis had advised him: - Good evening, Lady Lunafreya! My name is Riku, the orphan who follows Prince Noctis on his journey. I hope my presence won't disturb you. He bowed slightly as the guard closed the door behind him.

Lunafreya immediately got up from the sofa and ran to hug the child: - Do not disturb at all! I wanted to meet you for a long time, Riku. Since Noctis sent me your first photo and announced that he had adopted a small baby with Prompto.-. He gave a big sweet smile and said: "I'm so happy to finally meet you ...".

Riku blushed and muttered embarrassed: - The same goes for me, Lady Lunaf ...-.

Lunafreya smiled and murmured: "I'm just Luna, me." He took his hand and led him to the hall where the famous desserts of Tenebrea were, and Riku commented: "Those are the sweets that my father Noctis loves and that Uncle Ignis always tries to reproduce without ever succeeding." He had tasted several tests and his favorite version had a filling with wild berry jam mixed with chocolate, cinnamon, almonds, pieces of biscuit and honey.

Luna smiled amused, thinking back to what Noctis had written on Ignis's sweets notebook, and exclaimed: "Try one of these and maybe with your help, it will be able to reproduce a perfect reproduction of our cake for your dad." -. A dessert passed and Riku eagerly began to eat it under Luna's happy eyes.

When he finished Riku said as he took another cake: - They taste sweeter than those of Uncle Ignis.-. After finishing the second dessert he asked in a more serious voice: - is it true that you always ask me when you write to dad Noctis? -.

Luna replied: - Yes, Riku! After your dad Noctis gave me the news, I wanted to get new updates and some pictures every time. I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet you live before, but it was impossible for me to get away from Tenebrea .-.

Riku asked in a sad voice: "Then why didn't you do anything to prevent the history of political marriage?"

Luna's expression became sad and painful and, taking Riku in her arms, she began to explain in a soft and calm voice: "I never wanted this political marriage and I can assure you, that I did everything to prevent that in the peace treaty there was this absurd condition and I also spoke with my brother Ravus, but there was nothing to do. The conditions were these and despite the many letters sent between me and your father Noctis we never managed to change anything.-. He took both of Riku's hands and murmured: "I'm sorry you suffered for this decision."

Riku murmured in a sad voice: - I was afraid to see Dad Noctis and Dad Prompto split ...-.

Lunafreya said clutching the baby in her arms: "You would never have seen him divided!" We had also studied different methods to cancel or divorce after peace became permanent, but unfortunately everything went wrong.

They remained silent while Lunafreya cuddled Riku or stroked his hair. Then Riku remembered something he had said to his two parents some time ago and I try to formulate that question correctly.

Riku asked in a small voice and turned red: "May I ask you something?"

Lunafreya replied in a sweet tone and looking Riku straight in the eyes: - You can ask me anything you want! -.

Riku turned red and asked in complete embarrassment: "Can I call you aunt?"

Luna squeezed the child even harder and replied with a sweet smile on her face: "Certainly Riku!"


	3. The aweking of Light

The next morning, Captain Phari Custos informed the citizens that the First Minister Camelia Claustra had decided that the citizens of Altissia had to leave their homes to reach the East and West ports to leave the city and reach the border towns.

The news was welcomed at the beginning with deep disappointment on the part of the citizens and then resignation. The citizens began to move and go to the embarkation areas under the watchful eyes of Gladio, Ignis and Prompto who controlled the situation and helped the citizens as they could.

Prompto watched a family get on the aeranave and murmured in a worried tone: "I hope nothing happens to Riku."

Gladio intervened using the radio: - Don't worry about Riku. Your son is safe with the Oracle ... -.

Ignis also made herself heard from the radio to reassure Prompto: "Paradoxically, Riku is safer with Lady Lunafreya than with us."

Prompto approved that comment and said in a calmer voice: "You're right!" We must count on the evacuation of civilians .-. He continued to help and calm nervous citizens who did not want to leave their homes.

The protests became stronger at least until the voice of Luna rang out from the speakers.

Luna began to speak into the microphone, while Riku remained hidden in the living room of the villa: "My dear friends!" I am here with you in the hope that my words will go beyond all boundaries. Slowly the light will abandon this world and in its absence the shadows grow longer and longer, until everything succumbs in the darkness.-. He paused a little and then continued: - A darkness that installs fear, hatred and despair in people's hearts. Meditate on the ashes of the kingdom of Lucis: a dream of hopes and peace reduced to ashes and destruction, a calvary made of souls and tombs. Despite this, I urge you not to give in to despair, but to have faith in the Gods who watch over us. With the blessing of the stars that illuminate the skies, the world will be freed from the darkness.-. He did another little one and then ended the speech with a serious and solemn tone: - Today I am here in Altissia to evoke Leviathan, goddess of the sea and of the abysses. To do this I will enter into communion with her, but before leaving I leave you my solemn vow: I will not give you peace until the darkness is banned and the light shines again.-. He blessed and returned immediately to the villa.

Riku immediately approached the girl and said: "You made a fantastic speech, Zia! -.

Lunafreya gently stroked his cheek and murmured I'm glad you liked it. Now I have to prepare to perform the ritual and wake Leviathan.

Outside, a loud noise was heard and Gladio commented in a furious tone: "They arrived and apparently they brought the bulk of the army."

Prompto confirmed his friend's words fatally: "We must hurry!" Here a real war will soon break out .-. And he continued to help the civilians to get on the aeranave, occasionally throwing a worried glance towards Lunafreya's villa.

A group of soldiers entered Lunafreya's villa and surrounded the girl, who immediately hugged the child in a strong hug and raised him in her arms. One of the imperial soldiers approached the girl and said in an artificial tone: "We have come to accompany you to the altar with a select group of soldiers." The boat is ready to go .-.

Luna looked at Riku and then at the imperial soldiers who had surrounded her to take her to the altar and said softly: "I can't leave you here with the imperial soldiers, you'll come with me to the altar." You'll stay inside the tower and put a magic barrier to protect you from Leviathan's attacks. He smiled sweetly and added: "Okay?"

Riku nodded: "Yes, I'm coming with you!"

Luna made room for herself among the soldiers and said: "This child is coming with me, and he will stay in the tower." For the sake of the ritual I want no one to dare touch him neither a soldier nor me so much Leviathan.-. He took Riku's hand and, avoiding the rifle of one of the Imperials, came out with Riku next to him.

Once on the altar, Luna left Riku in the small tower that also served as a lighthouse during the important party that Altissia dedicated to her protector and said after correcting a protective barrier: - Stay here! Once it is all over I will come to pick you up with your parents .-.

Riku nodded and cast a worried glance at Lunafreya who with an elegant step and holding the Oracle trident in his hand approached the altar to begin Leviathan's summoning rite and thus secure his help.

The girl concentrated her power and tried to awaken Leviathan who was sleeping in the depths of his kingdom.

Leviathan's voice resounded haughtily from the depths of the ocean waters: "What fool mortal dares break the slider of the Tider?"

Luna answered with a clear and resolute voice: - It is I, Lunafreya blood of the Oracle! Goddess of Seas, I beasearch you enter into so covenant that the King might reclain the Stone! -. He bowed slightly and awaited the response of the goddess.

A thud and the dull sound of water and Leviathan came out with all its grandeur in front of the city of Altissia and cast a contemptuous look at Lunafreya.

The goddess roared against the Oracle and threw him a run to prove all his fury and said with a contemptuous voice and laden with vanity: - This wretched pie of bone and fresh, ignorant of that witch governs. All come to the requisition of the goddess? -.

Lunafreya replied in a serious and cold voice to prove that the Goddess: - I do! -.

Meanwhile Ignis noticing the situation immediately launched Noctis that Luna had evoked Leviathan and immediately began a race to reach both the Goddess and the Oracle, before the Empire could kill her and prevent them from getting what she could.

The prince thought while getting rid of the magitek soldiers sent by the empire "I hope Riku is safe and away from the Goddess and the Imperials".

Riku, meanwhile, protected by the barrier, observed from a small window the imposing figure of Leviathan and the small but strong figure of Lunafreya who were conversing and from that distance he was not understanding anything of what they were talking about and why Leviathan seemed infuriated with something .

Leviathan stood up for all his size and looking at Lunafreya he said in a strident and furious tone: "What does a lowly, aphemaral speak know of all Creation?" He hit the altar with his head, but he noticed with disgust that the Oracle remained calm in its place.

Lunafreya said in a calm and diplomatic tone: "I know waht you must know ... that the King of King is to drive the darkness from our star ...". He did not let her end the water Goddess who threw him against an attack of water, causing her to fall and injuring her shoulder.

Riku jumped when he saw the scene and then realized that Lunafreya was rising from the ground and that he wanted to continue his confrontation with the Goddess despite the wound on his shoulder, while Leviathan shouted in a sour and bad tone: - Blasphemous ingrates of man, quick to forgot the ages their goddess stood watch.-.

The girl stood up to compare Leviathan once more and as she approached she said in a clear voice: "It is receiving mercy that men after praise and shedding grace that the gods so it workship."

Once again Leviathn shouted even more furiously: - Yet this profane speaks her "King" hereses before a goddess inufferable sacriege! -. He opened his jaws to eat Lunafreya and put an end to what he considered blasmemies, but Lunafreya used his power to repel her.

Lunafreya called the goddess: - Leviathan! -. He cast a serious look at the Goddess and said: "I vow rhe King will prove himself worthy.-.

Hearing those words, Leviathan lifted his head to the sky and said gently: "If you do not feed them, they will not be able to do it until every last speak is devoured." So lef the covenant be forged.-. He turned his attention to Lunafreya again and said in a serious voice: "Heaven and Earth, Hight and Deep." Birth and Return.-.

Noctis watched the scene from afar and received another call from Ignis: - Prompto is coming! You have to jump so you will reach Leviathan without problems .-. The boy asked why he had to jump, but Ignis said: "Just trust it!"

Noctis then jumped from the building and found Prompto immediately welcoming him with a smile and a sentence: - This is the strangest means with which we went around as a couple .-.

Noctis gave a quick hatch on the head and Prompto and exclaimed as he brandished his sword: "Think of driving, instead of making jokes !" We must reach the Goddess and have her power.-. He drew a sword against a small leviathan of water, while Prompto changed the direction to head towards Leviathan who was unleashing his power.

As soon as he was close enough Noctis shouted: "Now I can get close enough to her!" Go to Ignis and Gladio, find a boat and join me and Luna for the final battle .-. He threw his sword and teleported close to the Goddess's eye.

Noctis pleaded in a serious and solemn tone: "Leviathan, I need your power!" The Goddess in response to that statement began a glacial scream and threw Noctis towards the road and began to attack him like a fury.

Noctis murmured seeing the Goddess launch herself against the attack with water and commented as she prepared to fight: "Apparently I will have to sweat your blessing ...".

He launched an attack and managed to keep up with the goddess until he was able to hit her violently on the face, but Leviathan later managed to counterattack and throw Noctis right where Lunafreya was.

Riku seeing his father fall near the altar, Riku murmured in a low voice: - Dad-. And taking advantage of the distraction of the guards, he managed to kick out of the tower and run outside despite the chaos that was emanating.

Lunafreya looked at Noctis and tried to reach him, but she collapsed on herself because of the evocation and the energies that the ritual had taken away from him and she thought "Now it's not too long ... I have to help Noctis" she had to get up, but she noticed the figure of Ardyn next to she.

Ardyn commented in a serious voice, as Riku kept running to catch up with his father, only later did he notice that Ardyn was next to Lunafreya and wondered where he had appeared and why he was next to her and was not going to help his father.

Ardyn commented in this situation: - Choosen King apparently finds it difficult to receive Leviathan's help, while you have the ring he needs to fulfill his destiny.-. He hit her with the dagger he had in his belly.

Noctis watched Ardyn stab Lunafreya then her attention was caught by her son who was running towards him and murmured: "What are you doing here, Riku!" Don't come here! Go away!-. He tried to get up to continue fighting Leviathan and protect his son.

Ardyn took Lunafreya's face with one hand and murmured: "So he can move faster to go and get the crystal."

Lunafreya took Ardyn's arm and began to use his power as Oracle to heal Ardyn, but he did not have enough energy to cure him completely and thus give the opportunity to save Noctis as well.

Riku ran towards Ardyn and shouted with all his voice that he had: "Don't hurt Aunt Luna." You are not bad .-. And with a jolt he threw himself into Ardyn's arms and repeated with conviction: "You're not bad."

Luna murmured as she suffered from Ardyn's wound: "Riku, get away now!" I don't want Leviathan or Ardyn to hurt you .-. He noticed that the child had clung strongly to the man and that he seemed to radiate light.

Ardyn had meanwhile sunk in his thoughts and undecided what to do. Lunafreya's face reminded him too much of his beloved's and the power of the Oracle began to make his intentions of revenge against Noctis and his family falter.

In front of a field wrapped in a starscourge, Aera appeared to be dying and lying on her side, which began to implore: "Ardyn ... go back to being the man you once were." And he held out his hand to the man.

Ardyn immediately reached for her hand to save her beloved, but Somnus's distorted face appeared and said in a mocking and bad voice: "You can't save anyone anymore, brother!" You are just a monster! -. He looked at Aera and continued: "Kill her exactly as I did!" And continue your journey as a monster ... -.

Riku could not hear the voices that tormented Ardyn's mind and exclaimed as the light that emanated from his heart became more intense around him: - You're not a monster! A man who helps children and loves chocobos cannot be a monster.-.

Luna confirmed as she continued to hold firmly on Ardyn's hand: "It's not a monster!" He too deserves to be saved and not to wait for the fate decided by the gods .-. I concentrate his power of the Oracle to transmit it to Ardyn and purify it from the starscourge knowing that he was disubscribing from the orders of Bahamuth, but he had to fight to save both Ardyb and Noctis.

Noctis meanwhile continued to fight the Leviathan with his last strength, casting worried glances towards his son and Luna and praying that Prompto, Gladio and Ignis would arrive immediately to protect them from Leviathan and Ardyn.

Ardyn continued to be divided in his conflict between Aera who begged him to save her and return to being the good man he once was and to rebel against his destiny Somnus who continued to shield him and to continue with his revenge and the will of the gods .

Somnus exclaimed in a wicked and cruel tone: "You are a monster, it only brings death and despair." Don't listen to the words of Aera, you can't go back to being what you were in the past ... kill her! -. And he handed him the same dagger with which he had just seriously injured Luna.

Ardyn looked at the dagger and held out his hand to catch it when the light of the Oracle and Riku's voice reached him: "You're not a monster!" One who protects children and loves chocobos is not a monster ... -. And the light began to seep into the world.

Ardyn refused the dagger offered by Somnus and said in a serious tone as he bent down to heal Aera: - Brother, if you were a monster, do nothing of the things that child said. And I told Bahamuth that I would rebel against my fate ... then disappear brother along with the starscourge and the will of the Gods.-.

When Ardyn shook Aera's hand the darkness disappeared into that world and from Ardyn's body, which was completely enveloped in the light of the Oracle.

When the light disappeared Ardyn found himself immersed in the light and in a field of white flowers and Aera who smiled sweetly at him.

Ardyn muttered as she stroked her beloved's cheek with the palm of her hand: - I'm sorry ... it's all my fault, if ... -. Aera's finger closed his lips to prevent it from continuing and the woman murmured in a soft and sweet voice: "It's not your fault ...". He kissed him on the lips and murmured: "Now go!" There are people who need your help .-. He kissed him once more on the lips.

Ardyn muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek: "Soon we'll be together again, my love." And he closed his eyes to return to reality.

When the light disappeared Noctis noticed that Ardyn had completely changed and immediately began to heal Lunafreya and murmured in a serious and sweet voice: - Thank you so much for what you did! And I'm sorry for what I've done .-. He continued to use his power until the wound was completely healed and concluded: - Now! Grab the boat and get out of here! I will help Noctis defeat Leviathan.-. He summoned his ancestral weapons to protect Lunafreya and Riku passed out in his arms.

Lunafreya said in a serious voice and leaving Ardyn's arm: "You are also a victim of the Gods and I had to save both you and Noctis." Now go help him! -. She stood up and began to run towards where the boat that had accompanied her to the altar was.

Ardyn approached Noctis, who asked in surprise: "Because you have ancestral weapons." Who you really are?-.

Ardyn replied in a serious tone: "Now let's think first of this Goddess and then I'll explain to you my whole story and why I've behaved like that until now!"

Noctis looked at Ardyn and then exclaimed: "You're right, we have to stop Leviathan before it destroys the whole city."

Leviathan looked at Ardyn and shouted: - Insolent! How dare you rebel against destiny and the gods? You will both become my meal.-. Once again he attacked, but found himself facing the wrong wall by the ancestral weapons of both Ardyn and Noctis.

Ardyn said in a serious tone: "Let's finish this story quickly!" It has already caused too much damage .-. Both launched a new powerful attack and this time did damage to Leviathan. Both Noctis and Ardyn glanced at each other and repeatedly struck the Astral at various points in his body until he was weak enough not to use water to destroy the city.

Ardyn took Noctis and shouted: "Now, give him the coup de grace!" And he threw it and Noctis with a fedente struck Leviathan on the face making him sink back into the ocean, while imperial airships began to retreat.

Noctis exclaimed as he returned to what remained of the altar: "We did it." He smiled at Ardyn, who immediately collapsed to the ground, completely tired.

Noctis immediately rushed towards the man and asked in a worried voice: "Is everything all right?" He helped him to his feet to help him walk and go to the boat and the place where he had agreed with Ignis to meet in case the battle would split him too much.

Ardyn replied in a serious voice: "No!" This body has lost its immortal fuel and I fear it will never stand a long fight .-. He coughed several times as he clung strongly to Noctis's shoulder to walk and return to Altissia in the city.

Noctis looked at the airships flying away and wondered: "Now what will the Empire's next move be?" He, too tired, continued to move, staggering even to hold the weight of Ardyn, who was increasingly tired.

Ardyn shook his head and muttered, "I don't know!"

When they found a boat they returned to Altissia and Noctis tiredly managed to drag Ardyn to the meeting point, where they found their friends and Lunafreya who was bending while he was using his power.

Noctis asked in a worried tone as he placed Ardyn on a bench to rest him: - What happens? Some of Altissia citizen was injured during the clash with Leviathan? -.

Prompto turned with tears to his eyes and said in a desperate tone: "Not a citizen, but our son." Riku doesn't want to wake up and no one knows what happens. Not even Luna manages to wake him up.

Ardyn commented as he tried to regain his strength: "What?" Riku is your child? .-. He could not believe such news.

Noctis muttered afflicted and with a strong pain in his chest: "What?" Immediately he threw himself on his knees in front of Prompto and looked at his son who seemed to sleep peacefully, but Noctis knew immediately that there was something unnatural.

The prince took Riku in his arms and, looking in his face, murmured: "My darling, wake up!" He began to shake him, but no effect was found and he pleaded as his heart broke with pain: "Please wake up!" He gently kissed his son's forehead as he continued to call him.

Ardyn immediately got to her feet and began to walk towards Noctis and Riku to try to wake him up with her power, but she fell to the ground unconscious as Noctis began to scream in pain as she continued to shake her son to wake him from that strange sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the so-called canon of my ffxv x kh in which I also have a collection of fanfics on this site, Riku as well as his adoptive father Prompto never has the chance to meet Lunafreya and during the summoning of Leviathan remains safe inside the hotel. He can see Leviathan only in passing.  
> Let's say this has a series of licenses to make sure that a certain thing happens.


	4. blackmail and the pathetic

The group of Noctis and Lunafreya awaited with growing anxiety the response of the doctor who was visiting Riku made available by Camelia Claustra, after the end of the battle against Leviathan. Ardyn was sitting in an armchair with his eyes closed as he tried to recover the forces that seemed to have vanished along with the starscourge.

Prompto approached Lunafreya exclaimed in a low voice: "I wanted to meet you and talk to you for a long time."

Lunafreya exclaimed in a low voice as she watched Noctis watch the door nervously: "I too wanted to meet you!" Your photographs are really fantastic .-.

Prompto blushed at that statement and whispered shyly: "I also wanted to thank you ...".

Lunafreya asked curiously: "For what?"

Prompto replied in a sincere voice: "For sending me that letter and urging me to become a friend of Noctis." Thanks to you, my life has changed completely.

Lunafreya replied in a serious and wise voice: "I only gave you a little push, the rest you did alone." You approached Noctis and you befriended him and you built your happiness.-.

Prompto smiled at Lunafreya approached Noctis and took his hand and immediately the prince squeezed him as he continued to remain fixed on the door.

When the doctor left the room, Noctis immediately rushed in and asked in a low, worried voice: "Doctor, how are you?" He squeezed Prompto's hand firmly.

The doctor replied in a serious and distraught voice: "Physically he is fine, but he does not want to wake up and does not respond to any stimulus to which I have subjected him." It's a strange form of coma and I don't think medicine can help him wake up .-. As he spoke, the doctor turned his gaze to Lunafreya, as Ardyn's eyes snapped open as he heard the news.

The doctor finished his speech: "I can't do anything!" You just have to hope that the baby wakes up.-. He bowed deeply to both Noctis and Lunafreya and left the hall, while Ardyn struggled up from the couch and began to stagger toward Noctis.

Prompto let out a long sob as Noctis stood motionless in front of the bedroom door.

Lunafreya approached Noctis and murmured, gently touching the boy's shoulder and did the same with Prompto: - We will be able to find a solution to wake Riku. I will immediately try to ...-.

Noctis screamed with all the pain and anger he felt in his body: - Why did you bring my son with you ?! Why didn't you leave it in a safe place with Gentiana?! -.

Lunafreya replied in a low voice: - I was afraid that the Empire could take Riku hostage and blackmail you ...-. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

Ardyn replied in a tired voice while with a slow and shaky step: "And why did the empire have to take a hostage what everyone in the land of Eos considers only as a small orphan whom the prince carried with him just for charity? It would have been a further blow to the credibility of the Empire after what happened during the signing of the peace treaty to Insomnia.-. He heaved a long sigh as his trembling hand came to rest on the wall.

Lunafreya whispered in a low voice: "I was really a fool ...". He looked up at Noctis and Prompto who were holding hands and continued in a more determined tone: - For this I will find a way to remedy! I'll talk to Gentiana right away and then I'll find a way to wake Riku. Trust me! -.

Prompto was about to open his mouth, but Noctis anticipated him in a grim and harsh tone: "No!" Yesterday I gave you confidence and look what happened to Riku! -. Prompto squeezed his companion's hand to calm him, but the method no longer seemed to work.

Ignis scolded Noctis in a dry voice: - Noctis, moderate the tones with the princess of Tenebrea.-. He understood his friend's anger at what had happened to Riku, but he did not have to vent all his anger against Lunafreya.

Ardyn exclaimed trying to raise her voice: "It's my fault alone!" I had to stay in the royal palace and not use my power to absorb the stars in my heart to save my people.-. He wanted to go to the bedroom, where Riku was sleeping and try to see if he could cure him with his power.

Lunafreya asked in amazement: - Absorb it inside you? Did the first oracle not care for people afflicted by the starscourge? -. Noctis remained silent, while Prompto tried to calm him by talking to him in the ear.

Ardyn replied in a tired voice: "No!" Aera did not have that kind of power and did not even own the Oracle trident. After his death and my imprisonment at Angelgard, the crystal or Bahamuth gave new powers to the Oracle to avoid an identical episode of me .-.

Lunafreya frowned and asked in a serious voice: "Aera ?! Wasn't the first Oracle Nebula Nox Flueret? Why doesn't she appear on the cover of Cosmology? -. Ignis approached to listen carefully to what Ardyn was telling.

Ardyn murmured in a sad and painful voice: "They also erased her in the story because she loved me ...". Noctis winced as he heard the chancellor utter those words in that tone of voice.

Ardyn put his hand over the handle and Noctis asked, standing in front of him: "What do you want to do?" Even Gladio stood in front of the door so as not to let the chancellor enter the bedroom.

Ardyn replied in a serious tone: "I want to try using my old power over Riku." I want to try to see if I can absorb myself inside .-.

Ignis asked in a serious tone: "The starscourge has turned you into an immortal monster, what will happen to you if you use your power to wake up Riku?"

Ardyn shook his head and answered: "I don't care!" He and Lunafreya saved me from the starscourge and my immortality. Also better than a person who has lived two thousand and thirty-three years in a coma than a child of four years.

Noctis moved from the door and said: "Try it too, if you want ...-." Gladio also moved from the door and let Ardyn enter the room followed by Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Lunafreya. Ignis decided to stay out in the event that Camelia Claustra would have come in to talk to Noctis and Lunafreya about their future.

Ardyn went to sit in the chair and took Riku's hand and began to concentrate on recalling the magical power he once possessed to absorb into himself the starscourge and he hoped it would serve again to save a child's innocent life.

The chancellor concentrated even more as he tried to absorb the evil that Riku held in that comatose state within him, but it seemed that not even his power could cure him, unlike what he could do with other people.

Then the man asked for help to all that remained of power and his energies and continued to light up with the light, while Noctis and Prompto observed the scene in silence and praying to the Astrals to have mercy towards Riku.

Ardyn looked up at Noctis and muttered in a tired voice: "Sorry, Noct!" And you too, Prompto! -. And he fainted falling ruinously to the ground.

Lunafreya shouted: "Ardyn!" Gladio immediately approached the chancellor of Niflheim to check his physical condition.

Prompto called Riku in a low voice and Noctis commented sadly and bitterly: "It didn't work!" He looked up at Lunafreya and asked in a serious voice, while Gladio took Ardyn to another room to rest: "What is your plan?"

Lunafreya murmured: "I'll try to talk to Gentiana and to a god." I promise you that I will solve the situation.-. Ignis entered the room to see if Ardyn's treatment had worked, but he immediately gave a painful sigh when he saw the sad look of Prompto holding Riku's hand and the disappointed one of Noctis.

Noctis looked away and Lunafreya left the room sadly and sadly, while Ignis murmured softly: "Apparently not even Ardyn's power could have done anything to cure Riku." He left the bedroom to see how he could help Lunafreya to communicate with Gentiana and the Astrals.

Noctis took Riku's right hand while Prompto took the left hand while in a low voice he kept calling his son hoping he would wake up, while Ignis and Lunafreya started talking to find a solution together.

When Ardyn opened her eyes, it was late at night in Altissia and she murmured: "I slept too much!" I have to go back to Riku and try to treat him again.-. When he opened the door he found Gladio sleeping on the sofa and Ignis and Lunafreya continuing to discuss what they had to do to save Riku.

The chancellor of Niflheim quietly slipped into Riku's bedroom, in the same way he escaped two thousand years ago from the royal palace to save and heal his people.

When he entered the room he found Noctis and Prompto who continued to hold their son's hand and the prince asked in a serious tone: "What have you come here to do?"

Ardyn answered as he approached the bed again: - I came to try again to cure Riku. I don't give up here -. He sat next to Noctis and took Riku's hand as well and closed his eyes to recall his magic.

Prompto looked at Ardyn in silence, while Noctis asked in a low voice: "Why were you persecuting me?" Why did all this happen? -.

Ardyn raised her head to look at Noctis and replied in a low voice: "Because you are a member of my family." That family that betrayed me and condemned me to oblivion and be the monster called with the name of Adagium. . He looked more attentively at Noctis's face and added: " Then you look a lot like my younger brother Somnus who betrayed me and took my place as the legitimate ruler of Lucis ."

Prompto asked in a low voice: "If you were the rightful sovereign why did you become the Accursed and why did you have the stars in your heart?" He still couldn't understand some points of that terrible story and that he first involved the man he loved and then his son.

A rdyn also answered that question, as he looked down at Riku: - From the Gods I had received as a gift the power to absorb the power of the starscourge within me and to save my people. I then wandered through the kingdom, saving and absorbing the plague more and more inside myself, while my brother Somnus and Gilgamesh killed and burned the daemons and those who had the first symptoms of the disease .-.

Noctis muttered in a low voice: "Has my ancestor really burned innocent people?" He looked at his hands and began to tremble: - And I have his own blood ...-.

Ardyn shook his head and replied to Noctis in a serious tone: "You are his descendant and look like him physically, but that does not mean you are the same. My brother was proud, strict, realistic and sometimes lacking in morality, while you had his exact opposite. -. He put a hand on Noctis's shoulder and concluded: - And you can also be a better king than him.-.

Prompto muttered as he looked at Riku's sleeping face: "He's absolutely right, Noct!" You are not the same as Somnus and you will surely be a better king than him .-. He hoped his son would wake up, but it seemed that Ardyn's care didn't work this time either.

After a few minutes of silence Ardyn resumed telling her story: - I continued to absorb the plague inside myself, while So m nus continua goes to kill and try to shut me up again at the palace. Somnus had his army, while I could count on the affection of my people and on the love of Aera, but one day ...-. He made a theatrical pause and continued in a low voice: "One day I receive the call to become the Chosen King and I returned to the palace ready to be crowned, but before I could take the throne my brother Somnus attacked me and Aera protected me with his body being killed .-.

Noctis whispered in a low voice: "That's why you tried to kill Luna during the fight with Leviatha n ... v you had revenge against your brother through me." Prompto felt a chill down his spine as he heard those words.

Ardyn continued in a serious voice: "I released the starscourge and became the monster everyone knows." Somnus attacked me and killed Gilgamesh with me. I was imprisoned at Angelgard, my name was deleted and replaced by that of "Adagium" an immortal monster that has within itself the starscourge. A sacrificial lamb created by the Gods to extinguish the starscourge thanks to the power of the Chosen King .-. While he was saying those words he was watching Noctis, wondering what would change now in the plans of the gods because he had now become a normal human being again.

Ardyn concluded his speech in a low tone: "From a holy man who helped his people I became like my brother Somnus." He looked at Noctis and said in a low voice: "Am I not pathetic?" And a bitter and cynical smile appeared on his face.

Noctis thought for a few seconds and then said in a calm voice as he continued to hold Riku's hand tightly: "I think it's a family characteristic, I hope good." He smiled in turn towards

Prompto exclaimed: "I think it's a good family trait, this." He couldn't laugh, as he watched Riku in that condition and he wanted the whole story to end quickly and well for his family.

Noctis looked at Ardyn and asked curiously: "How did you get out of your prison at Angelgard?"

Ardyn replied in a serious voice as he tried to regain his strength to try again to heal Riku: - The imperial troops freed me following the scientist Verstael Besithia. He took me to his base and after treating me and I convinced him to follow the path of revenge. I collaborated with him in creating the magitek troops and strengthening the imperial army .-. He looked at Prompto and thought, "Although the genetic code may be identical, you and Verstael are two completely different people," but he did not say it aloud in order not to upset Prompto.

Noctis muttered in a low voice: "So for this reason the Niflheim army has evolved so between the end of the reign of my grandfather and my father's." Many things were beginning to have an explanation now that he spoke with Ardyn and the secrets of the empire.

Ardyn concluded as she took Riku's hand again to try and heal again: "It went exactly that way." He took a long breath while once again the energies were leaving him and he said in a tired voice: "But now I'm going to help you!" I am still the chancellor of Niflheim and thanks to my help you will be able to recover Insomnia and return to the kingdom.-.

Noctis asked in a low voice: "And the crystal?"

Ardyn answered as she closed her eyes and tried to regain her strength again to try again: - You shouldn't focus on the crystal, but on your son and your citizens especially now that the Empire has lost the bulk of its army to attack Leviathan.-.

Noctis asked in a low voice: "And the barrier?" We do not have enough military means to protect us once the Empire regains strength and ...-.

Ardyn said in a serious and furious voice: "You must stay away from the crystal!" It is too dangerous ...-. He leaned toward Riku and murmured in a lower voice: "Please think correctly." He wanted to keep Noctis away from Niflheim and the crystal as he sought a way to destroy the plans of Bahamuth. Now that he knew that the fate of men could change he wanted to try to do it with Noctis as well.

Noctis looked puzzled at Ardyn but after his concentration returned to Riku as did Prompto himself, while the chancellor continued to rest to attempt another attempt with his power.

Noctis whispered softly: "Just try your power!" It's all useless ... we have to look for new solutions .-. Meanwhile, the first rays of the rising sun and the new day began to filter through the window.

Ardyn turned his gaze to the sunlight at last with the freedom to be able to look at it without suffering damage due to the starscourge and turned his gaze to Noctis who was shaking Riku's hand and whispering words or telling anecdotes to help him wake up.

Meanwhile, the voice of Camelia Claustra rang out of the bedroom: - What are your intentions regarding marriage? When you still stay here in Altissia? -. He heard Ignis and Lunafreya telling Riku about the state of health and what had happened to the clerk.

Ardyn stood up and immediately went out to talk to the first secretary and began: "Marriage as well as the treaty of peace, was a fake of the Empire to conquer the kingdom of Lucis and get the crystal." It is absurd to continue talking about this story.-.

Camelia Claustra murmured in a low voice: "I suspected it was an imperial trap." He turned his attention to Lunafreya and asked: "Do you want to travel with Noctis or do you want to stay here in Altissia?"

Lunafreya replied in a serious tone: "I thank you for the offer, but I no longer want to endanger the citizens of Altissia and therefore I will leave the city with Prince Noctis and Chancellor Izunia."

The woman nodded and said with a smile: "You are not a danger to Altissia and its citizens." Here you are always well received.-. He turned to leave the room and said: "If you change your mind you'll find me in my villa."

When Camelia came out, Lunafreya commented in a serious voice: "At least this wedding story is over."

Ardyn muttered, "Yeah!" And he decided to go back inside the room to Noctis and Prompto, while Lunafreya continued to talk to Ignis about how to save Riku, while Gladio controlled the situation outside the hotel and if there were still soldiers from Niflheim in the city.

Lunafreya went to the window and tried to call Gentiana or the Gods once again to ask them how to save Riku, but it seemed that her voice could no longer reach the gods or her messengers.

Just then Pyra entered the room Lunafreya immediately rushed and said: - Bring this message to Gentiana right away. We need to talk to her right away .-. He immediately wrote a note and immediately gave it to his dog to take it to the dog.

Pyra left immediately and Lunafreya said in a low voice: "Now we just have to wait ..."

 

I arrive at noon and just at that moment Gentiana made her appearance in the presence of Lunafreya and gave him a stern and disappointed look.

The girl noticing that look asked Gentiana: "What is it, Gentiana?" Meanwhile Ignis had gone into the bedroom to call also Noctis, Prompto and Ardyn to hear what the messenger had to say

Gentiana replied in a tone full of contempt: "Do you even have the courage to ask?" You dared to interfere in the plan of the Gods by purifying the Accursed by the starscourge while the disease continued to haunt Eos. You are no longer the Oracle of the Gods, but only a normal girl.-. He noticed Noctis and Ardyn moving towards her and gave an angry look at him.

Lunafreya was surprised by the news, but then immediately replied: - I saved an innocent from the starscourge and I'm happy to have done it.-.

Ardyn commented sarcastically: "What a loving look you have towards me." Did I do well the tasks that the gods taught me? -. He noticed that the air had grown colder after his last joke.

Gentiana murmured in a disgusted tone: " You'll come one day punished by the Gods when the plague is extinguished and the light will be strong again on this world." He held out his hand but then withdrew it when he noticed Noctis beside him.

Noctis asked in a serious voice: "What happened to Riku?" Why is he in a coma? -. Once again Prompto shook his hand.

Gentiana turned her attention to Noctis and replied: - The child was punished by the Gods for helping the Oracle take care of the Accursed. It will only awaken from its sleep when the starscourge disappears from this world.-.

Prompto exclaimed furiously: "What?" Why do the gods have to punish a four-year-old child? He is innocent and totally foreign to this whole story.-.

Noctis hissed through clenched teeth and angrily: - Break this absurd punishment immediately! You can't leave it in this state! -.

Gentiana replied by taking Noctis' hand and squeezing it tightly: - It will only wake up when the Chosen King wears the Lucis ring and goes near the crystal. He will be pierced by ancestral weapons to absorb within him both the power of the crystal and the starscourge so as to purify the world with his life. This is the condition called by the Gods.-.

Ardyn cried with all her might: "You are fools!" It is a vile blackmail! -. A magical force made him crash into the wall.

Lunafreya immediately went to rescue Ardyn while Gentiana, looking at Noctis, said: "Now it's your turn, to choose what to do." And he disappeared not leaving Noctis the time to reply or to respond to what the Gods asked.

Prompto looked at Noctis with a painful expression and murmured: "Why do I have to lose a piece of your family?"

Ardyn replied in a serious voice as she stood up: "No!" We have shown that we can destroy what the Gods and their fate want! We have to find another solution and ...-.

Noctis replied in a dry and serious tone: "I can't leave Riku in those conditions!" I will accept the conditions of the Gods to save him .-.

Ardyn replied sternly: "And you would leave Riku without you?" Without having tried an alternative solution? -.

Lunafreya murmured in a calm voice: " I'll call Ravus and tell you to come here with an airship and together we'll find a plan to save Riku."

Noctis replied in a serious voice: "Tell your brother to also bring Cid, Cor, Iris and Cindy. We need all the help we can get. He vigorously shook his head and muttered in a distressed tone: " Although I'm sure we won't find an alternative solution."

Prompto held back a sob as he heard those words and decided to return to the bedroom to stay close to Riku.


	5. Farewell

I would wait for the evening before the whole group was present in the hotel room to talk about what was happening and how to proceed with the crystal. The first to speak was Ravus who said: - An airship is ready for any decision Prince Noctis will take, whether to go to Gralea or look for an alternative solution.-. Lunafreya had explained everything to him as soon as he arrived and offered his help.

Cor Leonis said in a serious tone: "I've already sent Monica to investigate some ancient ruins dating back to the Solheim civilization." We just have to wait for a result .-.

Noctis asked furiously: "Wait?" We can't leave Riku in that state .-. Prompto looked at his boyfriend with a sad look and then turned his gaze to the room where Riku continued his coma.

Ardyn muttered in a low tone: " I don't think the gods will give us all this time to investigate and with a child as a hostage." He stood up and looked at the Lucis ring in Noctis' hands.

Prompto looked at Noctis painfully and murmured: "So it's the only solution is ...". His words died in his mouth as that terrible possibility became more and more real and that he would destroy part of his family.

Ardyn rose to her feet as she looked at Prompto's shattered expression, remembering when she had suffered when she had held Aera's lifeless body in her arms, before the anger against her brother took over.

The Chancellor turned his gaze to Noctis and said in a low voice: "I will come with you to Gralea!" I will guarantee you direct access to the crystal.-. Then he thought as he approached Prompto "And during the journey I will think of a solution to the problem".

Noctis said in a serious voice: "Since we all agree on the road to take, I say that I, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Ardyn and Ravus will leave immediately for Gralea to go to the crystal and finally put an end to the starscourge." -.

Cor asked: "Who will remain to protect Riku?" And what about Insomnia? -.

Noctis replied: "As far as the situation of Insomnia is concerned, you and old Cid will take care of it, while Riku's protection is entrusted to Luna, Cindy and Iris will protect Riku and make sure that nobody comes close to him during our absence. -.

Cindy turned her eyes to Riku asleep and said, taking her English key in hand: "I'll protect him with my wrench!" Anyone who comes in to hurt Riku will be hit by my wrench .-.

Iris: - I will protect it too! -. Luna also repeated the girl's words and thanked Noctis for the trust she had given him.

Noctis smiled and said as he walked towards the door: - Riku is in the best possible hands.-. And he went into the bedroom where he rests Riku followed immediately by Prompto.

Noctis went to sit next to his son and whispered in his ear: - My darling, soon this nightmare of yours will end and finally you will be free from this nightmare. I will not be there when you wake up, but I will always be near you in your heart.-. He kissed him gently on the head.

Prompto muttered in a sad and unhappy voice as he approached: - There must be another solution. It can't end like this! I don't want to lose either of them .-. He began to cry as he approached Noctis.

Noctis muttered in a low voice: " We don't have the time and we can't leave our son like that!"

Prompto continued to cry and murmured: "And you can't leave our son!" You can't leave me too ... I'm not there without you. .-.

Noctis murmured hugging Prompto and stroking her hair: "You will do it even without me, Prompto!" You are a father and an extraordinary person and Riku is lucky to have you at your side. He kissed him again on the lips and continued: "Then you will never be alone there will also be Gladio, Ignis, Luna and all the others."

Prompto shook his head and muttered in a low voice: "You trust me too much!"

Noctis kissed him again and said in a low voice: "I trust you because I love you." He looked at Riku who continued to sleep on his bed and continued: " And he also wants you to have a world of good and he trusts you."

The prince went to Riku once more and stroking his hair he said: "Goodbye, my little one!" Daddy's going to save you now. He kissed him once more on the head and after taking Prompto's hand he went out to universes to Ignis, Gladio, Ardyn and Ravus and to go to Gralea.

 

During the airship journey, Ardyn turned her attention to the ring and clearly heard the spirits of the rulers discussing the situation, Ardyn intervened telepathically: - We cannot let the Gods win, not after what they did to a child of four years. I have an alternative solution, but you have to let me try.-.

It was Somnus who answered for everyone: - You say your plan and we will evaluate your proposal, bro. -.

Ardyn replied: "For once you are reasonable and not only listen to the will of the Gods." And he began to illustrate his plan on how he could save Noctis.

 

Once in Gralea, Ardyn immediately led Noctis and the others to the room where they kept the crystal. When they arrived in the crystal room, Noctis pulled the ring of the Lucis kings out of his pocket and prepared to wear it under Ardyn's watchful eyes.

Noctis exclaimed: "Here we go!" When they opened the door they found the crystal that shone with a blue and left light that recalled Noctis to his duty as King.

Ignis muttered in a strange tone of voice: "The light of the crystal has become even more intense than the last time I saw it." Gladio meanwhile had advanced forward to check, that there were no traps in the area along with Prompto who held the guns very high.

Gladio whispered after checking the bridge: - Go ahead! There are no traps to protect the crystal.-.

Noctis was about to slip on the ring, but Ardyn was quicker to move than the boy and took him in his hands and immediately leaped forward right next to the crystal and later destroyed the dais with his ancestral weapons.

Noctis shouted: "Ardyn, what are you going to do?"

Ardyn replied in a serious tone as she turned toward the crystal: "I'm going to fulfill my destiny, Noct!" So I can finally find my rest, while you become the King who serves Lucis and continue to be Riku's father and Prompto's husband.-. He turned to look at Noctis for a moment and concluded: "Become the king I couldn't be."

Noctis advanced towards the edge and shouted with all his voice that he had: "I promise you ... uncle!" And I'll make sure that everyone knows your story and the truth about what happened to you and what the gods have done to you.-.

Ardyn smiled and immediately put on the ring in her left hand and looking at the crystal she said: - King of Lucis! Knights of the Rotunda who have guarded Eos for two thousand years, I convoke you here.-. He evoked his ancestral weapon and threw it against the crystal.

All the thirteen Earlier Kings of Lucis appeared including Regis looking at Gladio and Ignis said in a low voice: "Get out of here!" Soon this place will no longer exist! -. Then, looking at Noctis, he said in a paternal tone: "I am so proud of you and as Ardyn I place the future of Lucis and Eos in your hands." Goodbye, my son .-.

Noctis reached out to grab his father: "Daddy!" Prompto grabbed him by the arm to keep them from falling, while the other kings of the past hurled themselves with their ancestral weapons against Ardyn who was absorbing the crystal inside himself and what remained of the plague spread in Eos along with what was left of the Daemons .

Prompto exclaimed: "We must escape, Noct!" Gladio grabbed him and vigorously began to drag him out of that place, while Regis also threw himself against Ardyn to make him absorb even the power of his sword along with the crystal power that was beginning to disappear along with the starscourge.

Ardyn thought seriously, "It was what I had to do 2000 years ago! The time of crystal, of starscourge and of the Gods ends today with me ”. And the crystal gave out a strong light and Ardyn was swept away along with the thirteen rulers of Lucis and then the whole place where the crystal was kept.

Noctis and the others ran to the point where Ravus was waiting for him with his airship.

Ignis shouted with all the strength he had in his body: "Let's get out of here immediately!" Everything is going to collapse.

Ravus looked at Noctis and noticing Ardyn's absence asked, "Where is Ardyn?" Then he turned to the pilot and immediately gave the order to leave towards the goal.

Ignis answered in a serious voice: "He sacrificed himself in place of Noctis!" We must leave immediately! -. He looked at the light that was beginning to spread and the dull sound of something breaking that became stronger and stronger.

The Airship began to rise towards the sky, as the light began to spread throughout Gralea and Ardyn who was continuing to purify the world from the starscourge until it was overwhelmed by the light and he was forced to close his eyes while the crystal reduced to pure light.

 

Ardyn opened her eyes, while the voice of Bahamuth sounded furious and cold : " How did you dare to interfere with the plan of the Gods?" It was Noctis, the King of Light, not you who had to represent darkness and starscourge.-.

Ardyn smiled and said in a mocking tone to Bahamuth that it was beginning to dissolve along with the stars and the crystal: - From the top of your divinity you should know that always after the greatest and deepest darkness there is always light. And I became the light that saved Eos and made a deity's plan fail. A man's fate can be changed, even when written by the Gods.-. He took a theatrical pause and then concluded with a serious tone: - And then I told you that I would rebel against the fate that the gods had chosen for me. Goodbye.-.

Bahamuth growled fiercely and pointed his sword at him: "Insolent, human!" It was better if Ifrit didn't give you fire and knowledge. You had to stay like animals and we ...-. It dissolved completely.

Ardyn murmured in a low voice: "we had to dominate you ... but luckily it didn't happen that way!" He was left alone in the darkness and said: "I must first do something before finally resting forever."

Ardyn began to walk in the dark until he found Riku who seemed to be looking for an exit from the darkness and asked in a worried voice: "Are you still here?"

Riku turned to look at Ardyn and replied in a sad voice: "I can't find the exit from this place." He lowered his head and continued in a sad voice: "I hear the voices of Daddy Noctis and Daddy Prompto call me, but I can't move from here ."

Ardyn leaned slightly towards Riku and used his power to break the spell that held Riku prisoner of that world and said: "Now, you can go to your parents." He ruffled his hair affectionately and murmured: "Thank you for everything, Riku!"

Riku stood up and, looking at Ardyn, asked, "Aren't you coming with me?" I think everyone is also waiting for your return home ...-.

Ardyn smiled and, shaking her head, explained: "My journey is over Riku!" And there is a person who has been waiting for me for too long now.-.

Riku murmured in a sad tone: "I wanted to keep talking about black Chocobos again ...".

Ardyn looked at Riku and for a second saw him first as a boy holding a key to fight the darkness and after adult becoming the new king of Lucis. After that vision, Ardyn put his hat on Riku's head and continued in a serious voice: - I entrust my hat to you. I think it will bring you luck for your future ...-. He smiled and taking the baby in his arms took him to the point where Riku had to go to get out of that oblivion.

Riku exclaimed as he touched the hat he had on his head: - I will always carry it with me as a lucky charm! -. And he felt himself lifted into the air and go towards the light, while Ardyn remained at that point to observe.

Ardyn smiled and exclaimed: "I know, Riku!" Take care of your family and protect it. And you too become a great king like your grandfather and also your father .-. Seeing those images, he was sure he had left Eos and his people in the hands of capable kings.

Riku reached out to try to grab Ardyn, but disappeared into the darkness as he was absorbed by the light.

 

When Riku opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by his family and murmured in a weak voice: "Papa Noctis!" Dad Prompto! -. He was immediately overwhelmed by the embrace of his two parents, who burst into tears.

Noctis murmured kissing her son's head gently: "You've finally woken up." He continued to kiss him on the head and cry.

Prompto also stammered in a relieved tone: "Finally we are together again as a family." He continued to cry with joy as he held both Riku and Noctis who had risked losing them both .

Riku looked at the hat that was on the blanket of the bed and exclaimed: - Ardyn helped me to come back and gave me his hat ...-. Noctis and Prompto turned to look at the hat over the bed.

Noctis murmured in a decisive tone as he looked at the hat: "I will make sure that the memory of Ardyn Lucis Caelum is restored again and that he is remembered as the greatest healer of all Lucis and I want the truth to be known even about the Gods."

Prompto nodded and added in a serious voice: "I agree!" We must ensure that everyone in Eos knows the truth .-. He kissed Riku on the head and laughed cheerfully as he held his hat in his hands.

The bedroom door opened and Gladio exclaimed seeing Riku finally awake and shouted cheerfully: "All right inside!" Riku has finally woken up! -. Everyone entered the room, including Ravus who had spoken so far with Lunafreya for the reconstruction of Tenebrea and diplomatic relations with Lucis and Accordo.

Lunafreya went to bed and murmured: "I'm sorry for putting you in danger, Riku!" I'm really sorry! -. He hugged her gently, while Noctis and Prompto watched the softened scene.

Riku murmured: "No need to ask, sorry, and I'm so happy to see you're okay, Aunt!" And he returned his embrace.

Iris handed Riku a puppet shaped like a Chobobo and exclaimed: "Cindy and I bought this for you when we weren't on guard!" You know me, Cindy and Luna we protected you while your parents went to fix a small matter and when they came back we thought to buy you this to celebrate your awakening.-.

Riku took the new puppet in his hands and exclaimed: - Thank you so much aunts! -.

Noctis looked at the scene and murmured in a serious tone: "Now there's only one thing missing to finish this story."

Ignis said in a serious tone, "Go home, right?"

Noctis replied in a serious voice: "Exactly!" Only by returning to Insomnia will we be able to end this story and give life to a new page in the history of the kingdom of Lucis and Eos. This will now be my new goal as a king.-.

Gladio exclaimed: "And we will all be with you, Noct!" Our long journey will end at Insomnia.-. All of them nodded together.

Noctis whispered softly as he held on to both Prompto and Riku: "And once we're home, we'll be officially a family." There will be no more laws or stupid prophecies to stop us .-.

Prompto exclaimed in a tone of emotion: "I can't wait, Noct!" He kissed him on the lips and everyone burst into loud applause and continued to celebrate Riku's awakening all together.

 

Ardyn kept walking until he found himself in a cornfield and heard a sweet and familiar voice calling him: - Ardyn ...-.

The man immediately turned to that voice and murmured in a dreamy voice: - Aera ... -. He touched the woman's blond hair with his fingertips and murmured: "Tell me that all this is not a dream ...".

Aera murmured in a sweet voice: "It's not a dream, my love!" They kissed on the lips with passion, freeing themselves from the torture he had suffered for over two thousand years.

Ardyn said as soon as the kiss ended: "We have so much to recover ... 2000 years are difficult, but we will slowly recover them all." He kissed her once more with passion, as he lifted her in the air with joy.

Aera burst out laughing and said in a sweet voice and looking at a man resting under the old oak tree: - Before this, there is a person who wants to talk to you ...-. The man stood up and advanced towards the couple with a slow step and bowed head.

Ardyn looked at the figure advancing in the cornfield and whispered in a low voice: - Somnus ...-.

Somnus stopped a few paces from Ardyn and murmured in a low, sad voice and bowed his head: " My brother !" Excuse me for what I did to you ... forgive me.-.

Ardyn reflected for a few minutes and then said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiling like he hadn't for a long time: - I forgive you, my brother! After all, you gave me a wonderful nephew .-.

Somnus burst into the house, while Aera kissed him gently on the cheek and murmured softly: "Welcome home, my love!"

Ardyn smiled as she squeezed both Aera and Somnus as happier times and murmured: "Yes, at last I'm home again."

**Author's Note:**

> I have always imagined, given the starscourge and the daemons, that there have been similar behaviors in Eos to how much there was the black plague and many to people of being an antor or witch that carry the disease ending up being tortured and killed. And in the case of Riku, even for a certain and unusual color of hair and eyes, he could make you suspicious of being a daemons disguised as a human.  
> And these are beliefs that have survived in Eos even in modern times because of the magic and presence of the Astrals, despite the technological and developmental level that humans have had over the centuries.


End file.
